


Let's Spend the Night Together

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam raises his warm can of beer to the missing Gene Hunt, the man who has filled up his life since he ended up here, back in 1973. And he wonders, more than a little bitterly, whether he and Gene will ever actually spend the night together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Spend the Night Together

Sam kicks off his boots, shucks off his jacket and sits the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him and closing his eyes.

It's been a long day, following on from an even longer night, and all he wants to do right now is relax. He's got a beer in his hand and a copy of David Bowie's Aladdin Sane in his tape recorder and he's ready to go. 

One of the few good things about coming back here to 1973 is that it's opened up a whole new world of music for him. He'd never really listened to any of Bowie's earlier stuff until now and he's enjoying it. And so far nobody has managed to take over his tape recorder. There have been no voices from his future.

Sam flips the cassette cover over looking through the track list. The only song he really knows from this album is the _Jean Genie_ , which brings a bitter smile to his face. 

The Jean Genie - his boss Gene Hunt. The person who Sam both admires and at times absolutely despises. The person he's sleeping with. Well, that's not quite true. They're having sex but Gene never stays around long enough to actually fall asleep. Has to get home to his 'missus' after all.

"Fuck," Sam mutters taking a long drag of beer. It’s warm and pretty disgusting but right now he doesn't care. All he wants to do is get hammered, but the whisky that he normally keeps in for when Gene turns up was finished by them both the previous night. Before Gene left again.

The song finishes and the first bars of _Let's Spend the Night Together_ fill the room. 

Sam raises his warm can of beer to the missing Gene Hunt, the man who has filled up his life since he ended up here, back in 1973. And he wonders, more than a little bitterly, whether he and Gene will ever actually spend the night together.


End file.
